Wizards of Hogwarts
by ilovemangos15
Summary: Alex Russo finally got into Hogwarts. While in Diagon Alley, she meets Harry Potter and they automatically connect. But can they survive the Dark Lord and Hogwarts? Years 1-7
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfiction. Hope you like it. :)**

_I was running. As fast as I could. My legs were't going fast enough. I pushed harder and harder...nothing changed. I was scared I would run out of breath. As they came closer, I screamed. They would catch me. They would kill me. And no one could save me._

_" Alex!" Someone screamed._

_As I turned around to see who it was, I fell. They grabbed me. I kicked and screamed. I tried to reach my wand, but it was to far away. I couldn't do anything. I was done for._

_" Kill her." Said a voice._

_The voice sounded cold as ice. I could only see the figures body, I couldn't see the Face. I knew that I shouldn't look. It was a feeling in my gut. Then I heard footsteps. Someone was coming over to me. I couldn't move. They had me. My vision was blocked by a hand. And as I pulled it off, and then I wish I didn't._

_I saw an ugly,horrible,evil face. It made me gasp. He came close to my face._

_And whispered..." Goodbye Alex Russo " In his horrible voice. But he then walked away. Another person walked up to me. It was a woman. She looked horrible. _

_" Best part of the day." She said, with laughter coming behind her._

_" Avada-cadavra!" She screamed._

_" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

I woke up screaming. I looked around. It was a dream, I was alive and in my room. And I was so grateful to be there.

My name is Alex Russo. I'm 11 years old. I live in New York City, and I'm a wizard. I have 2 brothers, one of them is Max Russo he just turned 10, and he's the wierd one of the family. My other brother is Justin Russo. He is in his 3rd year at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. This year I am hoping to get in. Anyway, Justin is the total brains of the family. He's kinda dorky though.

My parent's names are Jerry and Theresa Russo. My Dad is a wizard, or _was_ a wizard. He gave all his powers to my Uncle Kelbo because he met my mom. She's not a wizard. She's a muggle, and that means a person without magic. My dad is really weird so I think he passed that one to Max. Anyway My dad owns a sandwich shop so ever since Justin went to Hogwarts, I've had to work here. I'm always pulling pranks and jokes here in New York City, but they usually backfire on me. I guess thats just Karma then.

So thats my life. And this is were my story begins. Also always remember, Everything is not what it seems.

I walked downstair into the Sub Station. My mom was at the Cash Register counting money and profits.

" Hey Mom!" I said.

" Hey Sweetie, you missed breakfast again." She said.

" Oh, I was working on Homework." I lied.

" Oh ok, and Screaming ' NOOOOO!' Is part of Homework?" She asked.

I looked at her guilty. That didn't work out very well.

" Sweetie, did you have that dream again?"

" No mom. I didn't." I said saying it harder then I meant.

" Ok... go take orders." She said changing the subject.

I've had that dream of mine since I was 9. My dad says that I shouldn't worry about it, but my mom knows how I feel. It seems like everyday it gets clearer. Like its coming closer...like its going to happen...

"Uh, Waitress?"

" Huh?" I noticed that I was standing in front of someone who wanted there order taken.

"I'll take a turkey sandwich with cheese, lettuce, and tomatoes." He said.

" Um, ok and do you want a drink with tha-" A loud noise burst through the Sub Station. It sounded like an explosion.

" Um Waitress? You were saying?" He asked annoyed.

"Did you hear that?" I asked him.

" Hear what? I have only 10 more minutes on my Lunch Break."

" I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to find somewhere else to eat." And with that, I slipped off my apron, and headed into our wizard lair.

"Dad?" I called.

"Alex! Guess what?" He said doing a little dance.

" What?" I asked.

" It's a live owl!" He laughed. I looked and he was right. It was a Brown owl. It had Black shades on it's body, it was beautiful. Then I noticed it had something in its hands,or feet.

" Dad, it has a letter, I think two." I said. My dad looked scared to touch it, but the owl politely responded and dropped the letter. He handed it to me, I wondered why he didn't read it but then I looked at the letter and it said -

_Alexandria Magarita Russo, Wizard Lair on Waverly Place, New York City_

_From: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<em>

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,<br>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Russo,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

- SUPPLIES AND REQUIREMENTS -

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Well? What does it say?" Asked my dad jumping around.

" I've been accepted into Hogwarts!" I said.

"Really? Thats amazing Alex! You'll be in the same school as Justin!"

" Oh, yay." I said laughing.

"Well did you read the other one?"

"Uh no, I'll do that now." -

_Alexandria Magarita Russo, Wizard Lair on Waverly Place, New York City_

_From: Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo _

_Dear Alex,_

_I heard you got into Hogwarts! Thats amazing! So you know how dad was when we went shopping for my Hogwarts stuff, 'Do you really need that?' ' Can't you just steal someone else's?'_

_So I decided, It will be best for me to hand down my Hogwarts 1st year stuff to you! Yes, I know, I'm a genius. Well, I hope I'll see you soon at Hogwarts! By the way I'm in Griffindor, so if you want to be with your Big Brother (Awww). Then you want Griffindor! But not Slytherin. Hope to see you soon Alex! Give mom and dad lots of love! And Max!_

_- Sincerely, Justin _

_P.S- The Supplies are in the box in my closet labled __First Year Hogwarts__!_

" Who was that from Sweetie?" My dad asked.

"It was Justin, he said I could have his supplies from his first year." I asked.

" Really? YIPEEEE!" Screamed my dad. I rolled my eyes. He must be having the best day ever.

" Oh, but Dad, I just remebered, I still have to get a Owl or Cat or Toad." I said, I really wanted an owl. Alot of girls want cats, but I like owls.

" Aww, Ok. What did you want?"

" An owl."

"Oh ok, It's August 27th and we have 4 days till Hogwarts...4 DAYS?" He shouted.

"Dad, chill tommorow morning we will go up to Diagon Alley to get the rest of the supplies." I said trying to calm him down. Little did I know, he was the least of my worries.

**The Next Day- ALEX's P.O.V Still **

" Excuse me! Hello? I have to...get...through!" I shouted trying to get into the store. Right now, me and my dad are at Diagon Alley getting some left over school suppiles. To be honest I kind of lied to my dad. I told him that Justin didn't have all his school supplies but the truth is, All his were torn up and destroyed. I starting to wonder what he did in his classes. Diagon Alley is full of people, dad felt better knowing that he wasn't the only one getting supplies 4 days before Hogwarts. But that went away when he saw how many people are here.

"Alex, where do we have to go next?" My Dad asked.

" Ollivanders. I hear thats where the best wands are." I said. Your probably wondering why I need to get a new wand. Well since Hogwarts is in England, I can't have an American Wand. So I have to get a new one. I was super excited, I've always been you to my wand since I was 8, but I think a new one will be better.

"Ok, here it is. Lets go in before people come in." My dad said. I felt kind of wierd becuase everyone but me had a wand. We walked in to a small/medium size room. I looked small form the outside but was big on the inside. It had glass bottles,books,and potions everywhere. I saw wands and everything but no person behind the counter...

" Hello? Mr. Ollivander? Hello?" I asked.

"I don't think he's here" My dad said.

" Um well mabye we shoul-"

"WELCOME!"

" AHHH! Oh, I'm sorry. You scared me." I said. It was a old man. He had frizzy white/gray hair, recked clothes. It was Mr. Ollivander.

" Oh I'm sorry dear, I haven't had a costumer in 2 days! Are you a late shopper? He asked, he eyes getting wider.

" Uh, no, well yes. I'm from America actually. My dad and I teleported here to get my supplies for Hogwarts." I said.

"Oh, an American, very interesting... and are you her father?"

"Uh, yes. Jerry Russo at your service!" My dad said as they shook hands.

"Alright, so came here for a new wand I see?Ok..lets see...lets see...AHAAA! Try this one." He said. I grabbed it, being careful not to drop it. It was Light brown with a swirly design. I just stared at it waiting for something to happen.

"Well give it a go! Swing it around." He said. I swang it around the room. Suddenly the potions and glass broke! All of it at once just broke, and it made a loud crash.

" Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I said. My dad was still just standing there in shock.

"No problem Miss Russo! Thats obiviously not the right one." He said. And with a flick of his wand, everthing that broke went back to normal. Then he just stood there with a puzzled look on his face. After about 2 minutes, he turned around and hand a wand in his hand.

"Try this one." He said handing the wand to me. It was dark brown with swirly hearts around the bottom. As I held it up, I felt a spark. I felt this wand connect to me in every way. It was so unexplainable! I swang it around a couple times, and some of the windows opened and let sunlight in.

"Thats the one! It's a 10inch Phoenix feather." He said. After paying for it we went to go buy me an owl. It took a long time to find a perfect one but I did! I named it Harper because of my best friend since kindergarden. She moved away a year ago and I haven't heard from her for a long time. She never actually told me why she moved now that I think about it. Anyway, Harper my owl, is a nice shade of dark brown, and she has white spots on her face and places on her body.

"Well Alex, I think were almost done, we just have to get your robe." Said my dad. Suddenly I heard a rumbling sound from inside his stomach. He was hungry.

" Dad are you hungr-"

"YES! I mean, yes." He said. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"How about I go get my robes, while you find some food." I asked him.

" Good i'm starving! I mean, uh, ok." He said while I laughed.

" Ok I'll see you right here at this exact spot in half an hour." I said.

" Ok Alex! Be careful!"

I started walking down the alley way, not knowing where I was going. When I realized I was offically lost, I tried to ask for help.

" Um hi! Could you?... Um can you please?...Hello?" Everyone kept passing me!

" Um Ma'm? Could you plea- OOF!" I said as I got knocked down by someone.

" Er, sorry 'bout that. Need to look where i'm goin." Said a deep loud voice. I looked up to see a very big man. He was very tall with a big black beard with black hair.

" Uh, it's alright, um, could you please help me? I'm lost." I asked him.

" Um,er, sure. Where do you need to go?" He asked me.

" I need to get my Hogwarts robes."

" Oh, er, we just came from there." He said fixing his belt.

" Um, we?" And as I said that I saw a boy walk forward. He had messy black hair, clothes that looked a little too big for him, and a round face with glasses.

" Er, this is A'rry. My name is Hagrid. I'm Hogwarts's gatekeeper." He said.

"Um, Hi Harry. Hagrid. I'm Alex." I said greeting them.

"Hello there Alex! Um, I would love to help ya, but I'm starvin, uh A'rry? Could you take Alex to the robe shop?" He asked Harry.

" Um sure Hagrid." He said with his nice british accent.

And with that we headed off to the robe store. We didn't really talk much. He waited outside while I bought my robes. When I came outside I sat next to him with my couldron.

"So Alex right? Um, I don't know if your hungry, but do you want to get some ice cream?" He asked me nervously.

"Sure Harry. I would love too." I told him. So we went to this Ice cream shop and as we entered, everyone stared at Harry and I. He sat down acting like nothing happened, but I know something's not right about Harry.

"Two please." He told the Waiter. And as he walked away with the order I starting asking him questions.

"Um, Harry? Why were all those people staring at you?" I asked.

"Uh well you see-"

"So Potter, got yourself a girlfriend already huh?" Said a boy with blonde hair and devilish smile and green robes. Suddenly I realized something I should have before. Potter. Harry Potter. I locked eyes with Harry and I guess he realized I knew he was Harry Potter, and he just looked guilty.

" Just leave Draco" Harry said to him annoyed. And I guess the boy's name is Draco.

" Who are you miss goody-two-shoes?" He said snobbishly.

" Uh - Alex. Alex Russo." And as I said that Draco and his friends laughed like it was the funniest joke they've ever heard.

"AN AMERICAN? HAHAHAH! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR AN AMERICAN!" He laughed.

"Just ignore them Al-"

"What's wrong with being American?" I said standing up.

"Oh nothing, it's just that having American's coming to Hogwarts was just the worst idea in the History of Magic!" He said with that evilish smile.

" You know what Drac-" I started.

" We have to go now." Harry cut in giving me the _lets leave before we get into trouble _look

" Right." I said still giving Draco the eye.

We walked out of the Ice Cream shop. I was still mad at Draco, but I couldn't do anything else.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I totally let Draco get to me." I apoligized.

" It's alright Alex. I had fun." He blushed.

" Me too." I said blushing also.

"So, um, mabye we should meet on the train or something." He said.

" Definatley! Um, so bye." I said. Kind of not wanting to leave.

" Bye." He said walking away.

"Hey Alex." Called my Dad.

"Oh, Hi dad." I said.

" So who were you talking to?"

" Harry Potter." I told him.

"THE HARRY POTTER!" My dad shouted.

"Dad! Yes, Harry Potter. He went with me to get my robes, and then some ice cream." I told him.

"Oh, that was nice of him. So what was he like?" My dad asked while we walked to the exit.

" He is really nice, I think were going to meet on the train."

"That's good sweetie. I mean with Justin staying with the extra-curricular program at Hogwarts and all, you'll have someone to sit next too."

"Yeah, thats true." I said as we walked to the edge of Diagon Alley. It was getting late. We've been here all day. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Harry. He's really nice,smart, and funny. And cute...

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Also if you want to make any suggestions, go ahead! I look at all the reviews and make the second chapter! Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two years! It has been almost two years since my first chapter of Wizards of Hogwarts. I actually was checking my email and saw that someone actually liked my story. Then I thought to myself, **_**why don't I continue?**_** I have to be honest, 2 years ago I was the biggest Potter fan. Now, my facts might be wrong. Don't get upset! I'll do my best. So let's just continue the story shall we?**

Wizards of Hogwarts- Chapter 2

Alex's P.O.V:

4 days couldn't have gone by any quicker. One minute I was at Diagon Alley meeting the famous Harry Potter, buying stuff I needed for Hogwarts, the next, I'm about to board the train to the school! As I looked up at the huge train that was about to take me to Hogwarts, I looked around for familiar faces. Well, since I really didn't know anyone, I guess you could say I was just looking for Harry.

"All ready to go Alex?" says my Mom.

"Yeah, if I forget anything just mail it to me." I say.

"Of course sweetheart. Now, you better find a seat on the train. It will get crowded!" She says with a smile.

My mom hugs me and wishes me good luck. I am so excited, but nervous as well. My parents tell me to just stick with Justin, but I rather do things more independently. Justin is in his 3rd year at Hogwarts. He was all ready and packed to go to Hogwarts before he even got the letter to be excepted. Justin would write to us almost every week of his first year of Hogwarts. He would tell us about the history and the teachers, and the students as well. If I remember correctly, there are 4 houses at the school. Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. This year, I will be sorted into one of those houses. I don't really have a preference, but I don't want Slytherin, even the name sounds bad.

I hope I can get into the same house as Harry, that way I can know someone at least!

As I step onto the train I take notice of how many people there are. I look around for empty seats, with no luck. People are whizzing by me with their friends and their bags. I step to the side of the aisle, only to bump into a girl and make her drop her bag.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Here let me help you with that!" I say as I try to help her up.

"No no I've got it. You are not the first one to make me drop my bag. Say, what kind of accent am I hearing from you?" she says looking at me curiously.

"Um, American. I'm from New York." I say to her.

"Oh of course! Silly me! It's been a while since I have heard a different accent than british! I'm Hermione by the way." She says with a smile then reaches out her hand.

"Alex Russo." I say, then I shake her hand.

"Do you have a place to sit? I have an extra seat in my cargo." She says.

I pick up the rest of bags and answer, "Thanks, I was worried I would have to sit in the aisle!"

Hermione laughed and beckoned me to follow her to her cargo. We walked passed tons of people. They didn't pay attention to me much, which was exactly what I wanted them to do. I didn't want to attract attention that wasn't necessary.

When we finally reached Hermione's cargo, there were two boys sitting in there. One had red hair and freckles. He had a pet rat on his shoulder was talking to the other boy. The other one had glasses, and he was, wait, it was Harry!

"Alex! I was trying to find you!" He said adjusting his glasses.

"Well I'm here now! Mind if I sit with you all?" I say.

"Of course, more company the better! Thats what mum always says." says the red hair boy.

"Thanks! And who is this?" I say pointing to the rat on his shoulder.

"Oh this is Scabbers, don't worry he is friendly." He says.

Hermione sits down with a book in her lap and immediately starts reading. Time goes by and we get to know one another better. I eventually find out the red headed one is named Ron. Also, we are getting closer to Hogwarts!

**Hogwarts: Still Alex's P.O.V-**

We finally made it! I am so excited to finally be at Hogwarts! We exit the train and follow the crowd of people. I stand next to Harry, Hermione and Ron, as we wait to get inside.

"I hope I get into a decent house." Hermione says. "I hear Ravenclaw is very nice!"

"I hope I get into a house with my brothers, that way I would know someone!" Ron says.

"It doesn't really matter where I go." I say laughing. Honestly, I hope we all just stay together.

After walking inside, I take time to admire Hogwarts. It is huge! Lots of decorations and scenery as well. A professor, named McGonagall, tells us to get in line, preferably by alphabetical order, and wait to be sorted. Even though we have different last names, I still stand next to Harry and Ron. Hermione disapeared to the front of the line, curious to see what house she is going to get.

"Alexis Abigale" The sorting hat says.

Wow, this is going to be a while.

"Hermione Granger!" , as I snap out of my trance.

"Interesting. Not easy. A lot of ambition, indeed. But not a drop of magical blood that's not your own, that won't do. Hmm... Loyal, indeed, and a hard worker. And talent! And what a mind, yes, yes. Ravenclaw? But there's a lot of courage there, too. Which is stronger? Hum, hum..." says the hat. It was pondering what house to put Hermione into.

"Well, you fit just about everywhere. But I have to decide after all, even if I don't want to. You seem to favour Gryffindor yourself. Why though? Because of Dumbledore? Strange reason for a house wish. Fitting for a Slytherin maybe, but not... Well, a choice is a choice. It might be for the best. So...

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Hermione leaped up and sat with the Griffindors.

After more and more people were sorted. It was finally my turn.

"Alexandra Russo" said Professor McGonagall.

I walked up to the stool quickly and felt the hat being put upon my head.

"Hmmm, this might be tough. Very creative, Hufflepuff may be a great house. A good mind, but not always smart. Very courageous and brave, could be Slytherin or Griffindor. Hmmm, something tells me you might fit well in-

**Cliffhanger! Well not really. I know you all know what house she is going to be in. Sorry if this seemed short! I will continue writing if people like it! If not then whats the point you know? :) Please review and tell me what you liked about it! Thanks xoxo**


End file.
